


Marauders Bay

by shaggydogstail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Image heavy post, M/M, Magical Holiday, Wizarding Website, probably not mobile friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggydogstail/pseuds/shaggydogstail
Summary: Dear Muggles,It is my very great pleasure to introduce you to the magical world’s most extraordinary mode of communication, the Mappa Mundi Magica, a global network very much like your own World Wide Web. The limits of Muggle technology mean we are unable to share the fully immersive MMM experience, but we hope you enjoy this static, silent, two-dimensional, unscented version anyway.As a little taster of what the magical world has to offer, what better example than a holiday resort? Set on the beautiful wizarding island of Antillia, Marauders Bay is well-known and well-loved by witches and wizards with a taste for adventure. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black – or Mr Moony and Mr Padfoot, as they prefer to be known – are at the forefront of magical creativity, offering extraordinary holiday experiences. Their Christmas celebrations are truly enchanting, and we believe they are the perfect way for curious Muggles such as yourselves to get a little peek into our world.Enjoy!Ada SchwarzenbachWorld Communications DirectorInternational Confederation of Wizards
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35
Collections: Remus/Sirius Small Gifts 2018





	Marauders Bay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mustntgetmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustntgetmy/gifts).



> Originally written for Small Gifts 2018 - it took me that long to figure out how to format this for AO3!
> 
> Will look better if you click on the "Display Creator's Style" button at the top of the page.
> 
> Thanks to NachoDiablo for beta help. :D

The magical island of Antillia has a long and fascinating history. Known also as Ilha das Sete Cidades, or Isle of the Seven Cities, and Jezirat al Tennyn, Dragon Isle, Antillia was once known to Muggle seafarers as well as wizarding folk. Indeed, for many years Muggle maps were adorned by sea monsters and fantastical beasts inspired by the wildlife on and around Antillia. Sadly the combination of curious Muggles and hungry dragons caused a number of unfortunate incidents, prompting the ruling Magical Council to set up protections to disguise the island from Muggle sailors. By the 16th Century Antillia and its neighbouring islands had all but vanished from Muggle maps, allowing an eclectic and dynamic magical community to flourish without fear of detection.

Today Antillia has a thriving tourist industry, and is a sanctuary for a range of magical creatures. The island welcomes visitors from across the globe, who come to relax, learn, and have fun.

## Workshop programme managed by Remus Lupin

Marauders Bay offers a wide range of workshops and classes for leisure and education. In addition to our regular sessions we are able to create custom-made packages for school and community groups – owl us your requirements and we’ll be happy to conjure up something special for you!

Our regular workshop & activity programme includes:

Creative Cartography – Junior Defence Club – Flying Carpet Races – Wizard’s Chess & Gobstones Tournaments – Build Your Own Sneakoscope – Beach Duelling Club – Astonishing Astronomy – Conversational Gobbledegook - Tart It Up: Making Pastéis de Nata With Our Head Kitchen Elf Hamble – Mead Brewing Masterclass – Sub Aquatic Quidditch – Ho-Ho Horology Clock Making Class.

We have also hosted a number of special guest events, including Runes Amid the Ruins with Pandora Lovegood, Cosmetic Potioneering with Fleamont Potter, and I Scream for Ice-Cream with Florean Fortescue.

## Bestiary managed by Sirius Black

The Bestiary at Marauders Bay is primarily a conservation project, though we offer a number of opportunities for visitors to view and interact with our animal friends. Marauders Bay is proud to host the annual Magizoology International conference, as well as providing residential courses for trainee Dragon Tamers.

General access workshops and creature experiences include: Unicorn Spotting, Tracking the Marraco Dragon, Kneazle and Puffskein Petting Zoo, Treat Your Owl Spa Experience, Tours of the Snidget Reservation, and High Jinks with the Hippocampus.

## Christmas at Marauders Bay

All of us at Marauders Bay love a good party, and Christmas is a fine time for them. The entire month of December is devoted to festive fun times and frolicking – take a look at our calendar and see what tickles your fancy!

6th December – Christmas starts here  
From the Feast of St Stephen until Epiphany visitors to Antillia can arrive in style by sailing from the neighbouring island of Satanazes on Karavaki, a special fleet of decorated Christmas boats. A truly magical way to travel.

8th December – Fête des Lumières  
Light up the night with the festival of lights, celebrated across the island of Antillia. Marauders Bay will be lit up with candles as well as music and art displays. This year Biba and the Banshees will provide the soundtrack, while our own Oceans Ablaze display recreates the seminal battle between the Ventolín and the Wyvern of the Waves with magical lights shining across the ocean.

At dinner all children (and, if they ask nicely, grown-ups) will be given their own Tió de Nada to nourish and care for until Christmas day, when they place it in a fire and hit it with sticks until it excretes sweets and nuts. Yum!

13th December – Feast of St Lucia  
Join our afternoon Crown Crafting Workshops ready for the evening parade. Children feed our retired donkey, Gladys, carrots, before donning their candle-lit crowns and singing through the streets. Saffron buns and coffee will be served in the Square.

17th December – Yule Goat Races  
Build, Charm, and race your goat around the square. Why not make things really interesting by placing a little wager on which goat will be first to pass the finish line?

21st December –Burning the Clocks and Hogueras de Navidad  
Celebrate the Winter Solstice with an evening parade down the hill to the seafront with homemade lanterns, followed by bonfires on the beach. Jump over the fire to ensure a year of good health!

22nd December – Kiss the Kraken Expedition  
You won’t need mistletoe for this one! Marauders Bay plays host to the friendliest of cephalopods, who always welcome boat trippers with open tentacles.

24th December – La Nochebuena  
The culinary highpoint, as our house elves prepare a sumptuous banquet. Bacalhãu de Consoada, roast whole suckling pig, crisp roast potatoes and stuffed vine leaves are followed by Kourabiedes, nougat, and trifle.

After dinner, dancing! Show off your moves as we rock the seafront with an evening of music, magic, and movement. Remember: “Esta noche es Noche-Buena, Y no es noche de dormir” (This is the Good Night, therefore it is not meant for sleep)

26th December – Boxing Day  
Boxing Day is the House Elves’ day off, so all meals will be simple buffets served in the lounge. Transport will be provided to the centre of the island for the Boxing Day Quidditch match, and in the evening we will hold a charity auction in the square. This year we are raising funds for Cauldrons of Care, an international charity bringing potions and medical supplies to disadvantaged witches and wizards.

28th December – Dia de Los Santos Inocentes (Holy Innocents’ Day)  
A day for jokes and pranks. But we wouldn’t want to tell you too much about it, that might spoil the surprise.

Festive Weather Charms are available in all accommodation at no extra cost, please state your preferences when booking. Comfort Touch, No Melt Snow will be laid on in the square throughout December, perfect for snowball fights! Due to the additional maintenance required, additional charges are payable for external ice sculptures, please contact us to discuss your requirements.

# Comments

  
  
**Prongs** _wrote:_  
Top notch place, good food, good views, and good times. Best venue in Antillia – nay, the world! Don’t even think of taking a holiday anywhere else, Marauders Bay is the dragon’s toenails.   


**Moony** _replied_ :  
Ta, Prongs, much appreciated. You’re still banned from the swimming pool though

**Padfoot** _replied_ :  
Nice one, mate, but you forgot to mention how exceptionally talented and handsome the hosts are.

**Prongs** _replied_ :  
True, but what about guests who arrive when I’m not visiting? The disappointment might crush the poor bastards.

**Padfoot** _replied_ :  
Yeah, remind me to have a word with Moony about having the doors widened for your next visit. 

**Lilylicious** _wrote_ :  
Marauders Bay is the best. You boys put that Kraken tour on just for me, didn’t you? 

**Padfoot** _replied_ :  
Anything for you babe 

**Moony** _replied_ :  
And, indeed, anything to annoy Prongs.

**Marlene** _wrote_ :  
What happened to the Christmas morning swim? Or is early morning skinny dipping an invite only affair now? Only last year I got a clear view of Black’s arse and it was superb.

**Dorcas** _replied_ :  
Since when have you been so interested in men’s arses? 

**Padfoot** _replied_ :  
Less of the plurals, Meadowes. It was _my_ arse specifically which drew your girlfriend’s attention, and I don’t blame her in the least. My arse is much admired as a wonder of the natural world.

**Marlene** _replied_ :  
Yeah, one of those natural wonders I’m happy to look at but have no desire to touch, like an unusually large cactus. 

**Moony** _replied_ :  
As the resident expert on Sirius’ arse I’d like to point out is actually far more like a peach. 

**Padfoot** _replied_ :  
Why do I get the feeling this is a set up for you to make a joke about bruises?

**Moony** _replied_ :  
I would never! I just meant it's ripe and sweet. 

**Padfoot** _replied_ :  


**Moony** _replied_ :  
Shame about the unsightly fuzz.

**Padfoot** _replied_ :  


**Minerva McGonagall** _wrote_ :  
A charming resort, excellent facilities and some wonderful workshops. I particularly enjoyed the mead tasting class, most informative. If only they were still at Hogwarts, I could award back some of the points they both lost for Gryffindor.

**Moony** _replied_ :  
That was a mead _making_ class, Professor, but don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul. 

**MamaMia Potter** _wrote_ :  
A magnificent resort in all ways, I’m so proud of both of you. But when are you going to get married and adopt me some more grandchildren? 

**Padfoot** _replied_ :  
Auntie, I love you, but no.

**TheFleaMonty** _replied_ :  
Less of that attitude, young man.

**Padfoot** _replied_ :  
Sorry Auntie. I know you’re only looking out for us. Did I mention that I ordered a spa day at the Hibiscus Lounge for you next time you visit?

**Prongs** _replied_ :  
Wow, Pads, think you could suck up any more?

**MamaMia Potter** _replied_ :  
And you wonder why Sirius is our favourite. 

__

**Prongs** _replied_ :  
MUM!   
_Mod RL has frozen this thread_

**Gertie Grimsditch** _wrote_ :  
The animals in the bestiary looked very sad and it upset our children. Can't you Charm some smiles onto them?

**Padfoot** _replied_ :  
Charm your own children if you want them to smile. Or just give them some ice-cream, that usually works for my godson.

**Gertie Grimsditch** _replied_ :  
I meant make the animals smile, you nincompoop! That's the last Marauders Bay will be seeing of my family!

**Padfoot** _replied_ :  
Excellent, the prospect of never having to see you or your whiny kids again has cheered the animals up immensely.  
_Mod RL has frozen this thread_

**Andromeda-da-da ta-da!** _wrote_ :  
Best holiday ever, none of us wanted to go home. My favourite part was the erumpents - one of them kept getting the most ginormous stiffy and the couple sat behind us had a huge row because it made the husband feel inadequate. I did offer to teach the wife a nice engorgement charm but for some reason she took offence. They had better seats than us, so we nicked them once they'd gone so it all worked out in the end.

__

**Padfoot** _replied_ :  
And that is why you're my favourite Slytherin.

__

__

__

_  
_

__

**Katla Højgaard** _wrote_ :  
My family visited Marauders Bay last year and had a wonderful time. Ari learnt more in two weeks of Junior Defence Club than an entire term of Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, and Roya had to be dragged away from the Bestiary. She says when she grows up she wants to 1. Become a dragon tamer and 2. Marry Mr Padfoot. Thought you might like to know. 

__

**Padfoot** _replied_ :  
Glad to hear it, your family are always welcome at Marauders Bay! Roya will make a first-rate dragon tamer. Please pass on my thanks for her kind proposal, which I must regretfully decline, as my heart already belongs to another. Besides, I’m a little old for Roya – dragonology might be a better use of her time than romance.

__

**Lilylicious** _replied_ :  
Proof that the old gods are dead: Sirius Black just told someone to concentrate on their studies instead of chasing boys and didn’t get struck by lightning. 

__

**Moony** _replied_ :  
Excuse you, some of us our very happy about Sirius’ order of priorities. 

__

**Padfoot** _replied_ :  


__

**Katla Højgaard** _replied:_  
Aww. I explained everything to Roya; she says it’s OK if Mr Padfoot wants to marry Mr Moony as long as she can be flower girl. 

__

**Moony** _replied_ :  
I don’t know if I’m more afraid of her stealing my boyfriend or setting a dragon on me, so I’m not about to say no.

__

__

__

_  
_

__

**Lock Up Your Hearts, its Gilderoy!** _wrote_ :  
A very dangerous place! I was attacked in the middle of the night by a Pesanta, a huge furry black dog with claws of steel that climbed onto my bed and tried to crush the very life out of me. Unluckily for the beast I am a skilled wizard and, using my lighting wits and superior magic skills, was able to drive the monster from my room, but others may not be so fortunate. Beware!

__

**Moony** _replied_ :  
Indeed, your heroic screams of terror woke up half the resort. Strange really, considering how eager you’d been to get my boyfriend into your bed earlier that evening. PS, you’re barred.

__

__

__

_  
_

__

**TheFleaMonty** _wrote_ :  
What a wonderful resort, the best I’ve ever visited! The accommodation, the food, the workshops, all top notch. The main square always looks splendid when it’s decorated for special occasions – it would be the perfect spot for a wedding reception.

__

**Moony** _replied_ :  
Thank you, Mr Potter. Your kind words and encouragement have been a great support to us.

__

**TheFleaMonty** _replied_ :  
No need to stand on ceremony, you can call me Uncle, you know. Which reminds me, I don’t like to go on, but when _are_ you going to make an honest man out of Sirius? It would make Euphemia so happy, and I’m sure he’ll agree if you ask. That boy can’t say no to you!

__

**Moony** _replied_ :  
That’s very kind of you, and I do appreciate it. However I’m not entirely comfortable discussing such personal matters in a public forum, I hope you understand

__

**TheFleaMonty** _replied_ :  
Never fear, I’ll dispatch an owl with all my best wooing tips directly! I’m even including a little something I’ve brewed to help things go your way.   
_Mod RL has frozen this thread_

__

__

__

_  
_

**TheOnlySnape** _wrote_ :  
Marauders Bay is a dismal place run by a shower of amateurs, whose idea of humour leaves much to be desired. I’ve had more entertaining fungal nail infections than any of the holidays these cretins have to offer.

_ _

**Padfoot** _replied_ :  
We haven’t taken any bookings for TheLonelySnape, but our neighbours at the Whack Up Your Own Wand sexual dysfunction clinic say you’re barred.   
_Mod RL has frozen this thread_

_ _

__

__

__

__

_ _

**Moony** _wrote_ :  
Important Announcement

_ _

There will be no Hogmanay programme at Marauders Bay, as we are closing for a family event. Messrs Lupin-Black will re-open the resort for visitors in the New Year. We look forward to welcoming you then!

_ _

**Padfoot** _wrote_ :  
Stay tuned for further updates on a whole year of new offerings from the Black-Lupin household, it’s going to be amazing! 

_ _

**Moony** _replied_ :  
Really now? It’s that important for you to come first? 

_ _

**Padfoot** _replied_  
Well it’s a special occasion; I thought just this once you might let me.  
_Mod RL has frozen this thread_

__

__

__  


__


End file.
